The growth of the amount of data generated and retained by modern enterprises continues to increase. This explosion in data has led to larger and larger data storage systems. In some cases, these data storage systems may include thousands of storage devices. Unfortunately, as number of storage devices in a storage system increases the probability of storage device failure within a storage system increases as well. A storage system may employ one or more data recovery techniques to restore data that is lost or corrupted due to storage device failures. However, as the amount of data storage continues to increase, more and more storage space and/or storage devices may be required for providing sufficient space for data protection information (repair symbols) to protect against storage failures. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.